


Look-alikes

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Boondock Saints, Walking Dead
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Look Alikes, M/M, Pointless, confused, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to be Norman Reedus played characters seeming themselves on Tv or in movies ect. Example- Murphy watching Daryl Dixon on the Walking Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look-alikes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even know what this is

Connor and Murphy loved television it was as simple as that. They had a choice. Buy two new beds or one new bed and more TV channels. Considering that the usually sleep together the answer was simple. 

"Look at them all, Conn. Let's not leave the house anymore. What do you say?" Murphy sat flipping through all the fancy new channels they had. He bounced a little when he saw an animal channel. He loved small furry things it made the couch squeal a little but who cared. 

"I'm afraid we can't do that seeing as we need the money from our crap jobs to pay for the fancy channels." Connor said with a smirk sitting next to his brother with two slices of pizza on a plate in his hands.

As soon as Murphy felt Connors body heat he snuggled into it. Connor smiled as Murphy buried himself in his bare chest and his breath hitched a little when his breath ghosted across his skin and goosebumps spread across him. 

"AMC...something more...lets try this one." Murphy mumbled as he read the logo in the corner of the channel, he sounded sleepy already it was only nine but they did have work tomorrow so Connor guessed it was good. 

"Sure looks as good as any." Connor said as Murphy sat up more. Connor wrapped his arm around him and pulled him up to his shoulder where Murphy decided to rest his head. 

They both silently watch as the show started happily munching a bit on the pizza. A man with a deep voice started talking. 

"Previously on AMC's The Walking Dead..." 

"Connor! It's got zombies. Look! Jesus fuckin Christ this is the best thing ever! Fuckin zombies Conn!" Murphy nearly squirmed out of his skin. Murphy has a running history with zombies every Halloween he would dress as one and run around bitting everyone. 

Connor would always push him away in frustration as Murphy would bit him until they were 17 and Murphy bit his neck. Connor let him keep going and going until the bite turned into to licks and then to light kisses and then he pulled away. They both just stood in the empty street, all the young kids had already turned in for the night. Connor was breathing heavier than usually and the moment Murphy's pink tongue darted out of his mouth and danced across his lips Connor knew his whole life was going to be screwed. 

"Yes yes zombies, amazing, blood. Here looks it's a marathon tonight. We only missed a few episodes." Connor said with a smirk brushing Murphy's hair behind his ear. 

"Last time I checked you don't mind me bitting?" Murphy mumbled watching the tv intensely. 

"Shut up." Connor watched the show getting bored and zoning out watching not really paying attention and lightly rubbing Murphy's arm. Connor zoned back in at the sound of a young boy screaming. Carl his name was. 

"Not back is it?" Connor asked as the man Rick and Shane ran to the boy where a deer laid with a zombie gnawing on it. 

"Shhh it's getting good." Murphy shot him up a glare before turning back to the screen. 

"That Rick guys is kinda sexy, aye murph?" Connor teased he felt Murphy shift slightly. "I'm just kidding ya retard." 

Connor turned his attention back to the tv. They had managed to behead the zombie when a noise startled them all. They all raised their weapons to it. 

"Son of a bitch! That's my deer!"

Connor and Murphy's jaws dropped in sync as they saw this man step out from a rock. 

"Look at it all gnawed on by this..." he started kicking the deer and cursing some more while yelling at the group. 

"Murph..." Connor mumbled not believing his eyes. 

"He um looks like me a little..." Murphy turned up to Connor his eyes blown wide.

"A little...maybe a lot..." Connor said as they watched the man Daryl get into a fight with Rick and Shane over his brother. He was handcuffed to something. 

"He wants to save his brother, sounds like me, doesn't he?" Murphy tried to lighten the mood at the fact that there was a redneck on the screen that looked just like him. 

"He's sexier than you." Connor chuckled to himself but stopped when he received a hurt glare from his brother. "Hey now, I was kidding you know I think your the sexiest thing to walk the earth." 

Murphy gave him a cheeky smile before sneering "and don't you forget it." 

Connor stuck his tongue out at him for kissing him lightly and they both returned to the show, both watching Daryl extremely confused.

This man looked exactly like Murphy and they both knew it. Murphy shifted slightly before speaking just above a whisper. 

"Let's try a game show first..." 

"Aye." 

Then Connor flipped the remote onto another channel.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sure.


End file.
